


Inapproptiate Use of Inquisition Assets

by serenityfails



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityfails/pseuds/serenityfails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krem gets an eyeful (and twenty new reasons to formally apologize to his employers).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inapproptiate Use of Inquisition Assets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luddleston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luddleston/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Is there anyone who _hasn't_ had sex on the War Table at this point?
> 
>  
> 
> [Like/reblog on tumblr!](http://serenity-fails.tumblr.com/post/141686079606/okay-this-one-is-definitely-2hot4tv-so-click-on)


End file.
